Sickness and Health
by pearsonasnic
Summary: When Regina get's sick she has Emma to take care of her. SwanQueen Week Day 4 - Illness. Lots of cute fluff.


_**A quick fluffy one-shot for SwanQueen week.**_

* * *

Regina had spent the better part of the last week looking after Emma and Henry who had both come down with the flu. So between working from home and caring for them both she had not had a lot of time for herself. Which was the excuse she was giving herself for the current run down feeling that was seeping into her body.

She of all people did not ever get sick, no, in all her years in Storybrooke she could not once remember getting sick. She had a healthy diet especially compared to Emma who only ate healthy when Regina made sure she did and even then spent far too much time eating Granny's greasy food.

She was obviously just tired, that explained the ache in her body and eyes drooping shut at an hour that was far earlier than usual. Since Henry and Emma were a lot better today she felt that she could retire to bed early leaving them to their own devices for the time being. Her head barely hit her pillow before she was out cold asleep.

When the alarm struck signalling it was time to be up Regina could not help but let out a groan. She kept her eyes firmly shut and waved her hand to magically shut off the alarm. Her head pounded, she really could not be sick, she refused to believe it. Except that when she opened her eyes and sat up a wave of nausea overtook her.

Emma was still sound asleep beside her, somehow, despite the alarm going off, she could sleep through anything. Regina made a firm decision to ignore what her body was telling her in favour of staying in denial.

Her nose was stuffy, her throat sore and a chill seemed to be settling deep within her despite feeling rather warm. No, she would battle through this and get on with her day. Considerably slower than usual she managed to get up and get dressed then headed downstairs to make breakfast.

It was not until Emma came downstairs that her façade was broken, she seemed to instantly pick up on her subdued demeanour.

"Regina." Emma started with a look of evident concern, "are you ok?"

At that Henry looked up from his cereal that he had been shovelling into his mouth studying his mom.

She smiled hoping that it would cover how she really felt, "yes, I'm fine."

Emma looked sceptical and it was at that moment that a sneeze escaped from Regina unbidden and betraying her.

"Nope, you're sick." Emma stated this matter-of-factly as she stood from her chair and moved towards Regina.

"No, no I am not. I don't get sick," she shook her head which turned out to be a bad idea for her headache and nausea.

"Yes you are," Emma said softly gently brushing her hand against Regina's cheek.

Regina tried to move away from the contact but too late, she flinched from the cold touch of Emma's hand against her burning skin.

"You have a fever and are so going back to bed."

Protests died on Regina's lips as Emma continued with, "you know I could just poof us both upstairs, I'm starting to get good at that."

Regina gave in far quicker than she would have usually, really she had little energy to argue back with.

It was not long later that Emma was tentatively poking her head around their bedroom door. She sighed at the sight of Regina at least lying down on the bed, the woman could be so stubborn sometimes that she didn't know if she would actually listen.

Regina watched as Emma made her away across the room to sit on the bed next to her, she was huffing with the embarrassment of being made to go back to bed. She didn't need to be taken care of and she didn't get sick.

"Hey, it's ok everyone gets sick sometimes."

"Not me," Regina snapped.

Emma laughed at that and teased, "being human like the rest of us makes you just as likely to get sick."

That got an eye roll from Regina, who watched as Emma crawled to her own side of the bed and got under the covers forcing Regina under too. Next she pulled Regina close to her side and gently stroked her hair and face. At first she stiffened, not wanting to be looked after but she was quick to relax realising how soothing it was to be in Emma's arms.

"Now," Emma whispered, "you're going to let me take care of you like you have been taking care of me and Henry."

Overcome with tiredness upon finding herself in Emma's arms, Regina could not protest and instead found her eyes slipping shut and drifting off into sleep.

When her eyes flitted open again she was unsure how much time had passed but she still had Emma's arms protectively wrapped around her. Gazing upward she found herself looking back into blue/green depths.

"How long?" Regina asked groggily.

"Just an hour." Emma replied softly, kissing her on the forehead.

"You've been sitting here the whole time?"

"For you, yes Regina."

As much as she disliked being coddled Regina was touched by Emma's simple words, there had not ever really been anyone who cared so much about her. There was a peaceful moment of silence before Emma broke it.

"Are you up to try eating something?"

"hmm, I could try some toast."

It didn't take Emma too long to return with the toast and a glass of water. She helped Regina sit up and returned to sitting next to her.

Her stomach had been churning at breakfast and thus she had not eaten anything so now she cautiously nibbled on the dry toast, hoping that she wouldn't be seeing it again. She didn't eat much but it was still something and she sipped down some water after and Emma handed her some pills to take. She settled back down amongst the covers and was quickly drifting off again.

Next time she woke it was to Emma gently pressing a cold compress to her forehead.

"A few hours," Emma answered knowing the question before it was even asked.

In all honesty Regina did not feel good at all and she was finally coming to accept the fact she would just have to deal with it. She stayed lying down but turned towards Emma, taking her free hand in her own.

"Henry?" she questioned.

"In his room reading comics, don't worry I haven't forgotten about him." She threaded their fingers together, gently stroking her thumb over Regina's wrist.

"Hmm, just making sure," a small teasing smile tugging at her lips before turning serious and adding, "thank you, my love."

"For what?" Emma asked.

"For taking care of me, nobody…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Emma had lent in a pressed a short soft kiss to her lips.

"Don't mention it," Emma replied as she pulled away, "I will always take care of you when you need it."

Much of the rest of their day was spent in bed, Emma looking after Regina making sure that she got everything she needed. It was early evening by the time Regina felt up to going downstairs for a bit where she curled up on the couch with Emma, Henry on the opposite chair, watching TV.

Despite the fact she was sick Regina couldn't help but feel happy, she had someone who would look after her as much as she would look after them. This was the happiest she'd felt in a relationship and being sick wasn't all that bad when you had Emma Swan to take care of you.


End file.
